Story on replay
by blackandred34
Summary: So I was watching episode 1x13 and couldn't help thinking how everything could have gone worst so this is really somwething that came to me...M RATED FOR SAFETY FOR THE POSSIBLE FOLLOWING CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe it isn't just the young who should push the boundaries.A little dissent is good, especially when it's standing up for the right ? You said that, Joey. the night before graduation on the roof of Sukaly. you told me you weren't gonna wear your mortarboard in the ceremony. I do remember thinking, if the future king of Bahrain could say that, well, then anything is possible."Elizabeth said as she was leaning too close to him

"Thank you for dinner, Lizzie"Joey said but he didnt move

"Goodbye Joey"Elizabeth said but didn't move her whole body went numb as he closed the distant between them. Before Elizabeth had the chance to thing how bad this idea was his lips touched hers and for a little Elizabeth was 17 again in her dorm room with joey and not the married secretary of state but when his hands when to her waist and he tried to deepen the kiss she snapped out of it and pushed him a little

"I am sorry..."Joey said and looked down but Elizabeth could tell he wasnt really sorry

"Well you should be goodbye Joey.."Elizabeth said and turned to walk upstairs

"Isn't it funny how this keeps happening... and you still say you love him"He couldn't hold himself

"Don't you dare say that I do not love my husband again"She almost yelled as she rushed down the stairs and went in front of him so angry that she didn't see Henry standing on top of the stairs

"I am not saying you dont love him I am just saying you love me more..."He said and before Eliazbeth knew it she slapped him

"Yousif dont forget how the story played out back then"Henry rushed down and by his wife side obviously angry his hands in fists looking like he is about to break his head but keeping his composure

* * *

 _September 1988_

 _Elizabeth and Henry were closer than they should and always got a weird look when they said they were just friends they both wanted more but Elizabeth was in a relationship and Henry wasn't the one to break a happy relationship but under the influence of alchohol in a party the rules change. They were walking back from a party and were both pretty drunk the were walking through a park and Henry couldn't stop staring at Elizabeth under the moonlight "how can she bee this beautiful whe she is so wasted?" He thought and stopped walking_

 _"Henry are you okay?"Elizabeth asked_

 _"You are really beautiful you know..." Henry said and wished he died at that moment until she crushed her lips at his. It quickly got heated and he pushed her on the large oak tree behind them and they both enjoyed the contact and didn't miss a beat._

 _"Take me home..."She said between kisses_

 _"Are you sure?"Henry asked as the gentleman he is_

 _"Do I look like I am not?"She said and Henry knew if she could be sarcastic she was sober enought to understand what was going down. So he took her home and cherished her whole body all night and the mornig after they decided she should break up with Joey and stay with Henry._

* * *

"And dont you forget who was there for her when you weren't"Joey said reffering to Henry's deployment and stand up against Henry he definetely had had too much wine thinking he could win this fight but so had Henry and he couldn't hold himself and before any ond of them knew what was happening Yousif was on the ground spitting blood and it could have been way worst if Elizabeth hadn't taken a stand.

"Henry Henry! You won! it's over! you won decades ago..."Elizabeth said pushing him back cupping his face and turning his gaze at her and not Yousif "Look at me not him... me" Elizabeth said but Henry was too mad and his hidden alpha male took over and needed to mark his woman as his so he kissed her harder than usually and his hands immediately went to her behind and forcefully squezed her butt like saying to Yousif ' _this is reserved for me not you you are left to look as I mark her as mine'_

* * *

 **So I do have an idea for a second chapter should I post it? please review and tell me what you thing. I am actually trying to improve my writing and this practise helps so be as harsh as you like...**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Henry made his point clear he let Elizabeth go and she was breathless and almost lost her words. Henry always had that affect on her but this was something new to her she had never seen him so angry because somebody is trying to replace him

"Ok I got it... your point is clear"Yousif said as he was standing

"Good.."Henry said never actually leaving Elizabeth side

"Mom..Dad.. what's going on?"Jason came from his room like they didnt have enough problems "I heard you guys screaming..."

"I got it you take care of this"Elizabeth whispered in his ear and gestured to Yousif

"Ok"He said and kissed her on the cheek never taking his eyes of Yousif "Follow me"He said coldly making clear that he did this only because he was Elizabeth's friend

"Okay"

Yousif leaned on the kitchen island while Henry searched the first aid kit

"You know you wanted her so much... you still want her so much... so why didnt take the chance when you had it?"Henry asked he was gunning for his pride now

"I was trying to be a good man Henry honoring the woman he loves..."He said exactly what Henry hoped he would say

"I know for a fact Elizabeth had had sex before me and I know it wasnt with you... So tell me what is wrong with cherising her and giving the ultimate pleasure to the woman that you love Joey? I mean I have given her that pleasure exactly were you are standing, In that little office she took you in before and of course in our bedroom.."Henry said and he could feel the prince going mad but couldn't move since henry was cleaning the wound he caused earlier "And you take pleasure from it too I mean you have children and a wife you know what it is like, but man... it is something different with Elizabeth the way she moans, the things I could tell you about how she tastes, the feeling she gives me everytime she screams my name...She can drive anybody crazy but I know.. I can only drive her crazy..."Henry said emphasizing the I in the sentence and he could feel Yousif's anger radiating

"You are a proud man Henry... and probably for a reason but lets make things clear an actual man doesnt wait around the bush for a woamn to break up with her boyfriend if that is not coming anytime soon just take his shot at her drunk mode..."He could play this game too and maybe even better...

"I didn't have to wait around the bush for anything Yousif and neither did Elizabeth we took what we wanted...She took what she wanted..."Henry said with disgrace in his voice and Yousif popped his chest a little "Dont flader yourself Yousif you could never beat me... You really have a thing for a story on replay dont you?"Henry said as he putted a bandage on the wound and moved away from him and basically clearing him to leave sooner rather than late Henry hoped

"You know I am a prince I have things that could destroy you and your family so violence isnt needed from my part..."Yousif was reffering to the way he found out about Elizabeth cheating on him

"You know as well as I do that we can spin it and destroy you instead..."Elizabeth said as she neared her husband and wrapped her hand around his waist "Goodbye Yousif"

* * *

 **So chapter are really small but it is not a multichapter story. I was thinking two chapters but I have an idea for third one so are you in for some press nightmare?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me make one thing clear, I LOVE BOTH ELIZABETH AND THE SHOW! I was excpecting some hate for this story but I just wanna make this clear this story is not to show that elizabeth is a bad cheater but that when there is actual live between two people(henry,elizabeth) the third one (Yousif *in this au*) will be collateral damage also I made Elizabeth and Henry cheaters once and if you dont like that much dont fucking read it**

* * *

Yousif left Elizabeth and Henry went straight to bed they didn't say anything they just slept hoping they could forget everything that happened. Elizabeth was in a meeting with Jay when Daisy walked right in without knocking..

"Daisy it better be..."Elizabeth roased up from her sit but was cutted off

"Madam secretary"She said gasping for air and gave her earpod and tablet to Elizabeth

"OH God!" Elizabeth said as _she saw what they were showing_

 _"Sources say that secretary of state Elizabeth McCord was in fact in a very serious relationship with a very high ranked man a the moment..."Hannah the bbc reporter was saying when she was cutted off_

 _"But we can all se she has no problem with having his hands all over her... and not only" her male subortinate said_

"Shit!"Elizabeth said as she sinked in her seat and gave the tablet back unable to hear anymore

"Madam Secretary is it true?"Daisy asked

"Yes and there is more..."Elizabeth said like a child being punished

"More like what?"

There are more intimate photos than those..."Eliazbeth said as she putted her head between her knees _thank god I putted on pants today cause I am about to do a lot of running_ "Lets just say we were a little too busy to close the curtains"Elizabeth said "Oh god!"Daisy said and sinked into the couch herself

"Okay we need to find their source!"Jay said and almost called the FBI when elizabeth spoke

"No need only two people have this photos and one is me...The other one is.."

"Madam secretary prince of Bahrain..."

"We are in the middle of something'" Jay said

"Hello Lizzie"

"Let's stick to madam secretary you want to talk lets talk"Elizabeth said and took her power position in the chair

"Well.."Yousif said and gestured her staff

"Oh dont move a finger"Elizabeth said talking to her staff "They should hear this too unless you want to talk about when I banged Henry all night and you took photos wow really beneath you..."

"Wait she dated a prince?"Daisy whispered to Jay

"Okay I need to see those photos Goodbye sir"Daisy said and gestured the prince to the door

* * *

"Okay the photos are upstairs just wait here"Elizabeth once they got in her house

"Okay..."She said and took out her tablet

 ** _Secretary of State can't be faithful to boy can she be to nation?_**

 ** _Secretary can't keep hands to herself_**

 ** _McCords having an open marriage?_**

 ** _"I mean theologist or not no real man can resist those legs"_** _dont miss the oppurtinity D_ aisy thought at the sexist general comment

"Okay here they are I am going away so I dont have to see you face"

Thank god elizabeth didnt see Daisy's face because she was actually looking at porn. The first pictures showed the couple making out in the park and then going to Henry's aparment. In the next photos it was clear what was happening but no body parts were showing _thank god D_ aisy thought

"Okay so what do we do?"Elizabeth asked as she returned

"Easy we spin it as a couple in love that from then until now they can't keep hands of each other"

"Okay lets go so you do that cause I just had the president telling me he just packed Yousif on a plane straight to Bahrain"

* * *

On their way there they made a plan to what to say and by the time they arrived every journalist was there

"Hello everybody there is alot to talk about but first Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord"Daisy said and gestured to Elizabeth and Henry whom they picked up on their way back to the office

"Hello everybody I understand that today a secret my husband and I kept on the low for about 30 years is out and we have to explain ourselves... I was in fact in a very serious relationship with a crowned prince ( _straight at you Yousif she thought)_ and I had a very close friendship with Henry that couldn't be left at that for long and aftera fewtoo many all of our self control gave up"She looked up and made sure to emphasize her next words "It was and is one of my biggest mistake but I do not regret it and I never will because I married that man, I built a house and a life with that man and after all this years I am still head over heels in love with him so I gave my apology..." Elizabeth said and Henry stepped up to speak

"It is my biggest mistake and I regret not waithing not doing it the right way but I dont regret I did no matter how much you hurt me.."Henry said and looked at Elizabeth "no matter how many times she will put a job over me I will always be greatful she is in my life and the woman I have been married to for 25 years and planning on beiing married to for another 20 at least"Henry said took his wife by the hand and left the room leaving journalist asking five hundred questions the second and taking as many photos.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
